Update Log
Here, you can find a list of all the changelogs/update logs/developer notes, sorted by version. The most recent should be at the top. Version 1.0 Update 1.06 More allies! This update is simple, more allies. NEW STUFF -12 New allies (5 unique variations) 3 1-star 2 2-star 3 3-star 2 4-star 2 5-star The next update will really change up the game quite a bit! That "Coming soon" tab in the shop will be no more! Update 1.05 The Quest Update I'm going to update this now, expect more quests and other stuff later on in the week if there isn't any major bugs! NEW STUFF -QUESTS Play ~30 new quests which are separate from the main game, full with their own theme, rules, and challenge! There are a few quests specifically for you noobirth people, but again, noobirth will contain plenty plenty more soon! -New Allies, some of which are unique! -Unique allies now display with a "unique" tag! -It is much more obvious when you get new loot BALANCING -Major rework to upgrade costs! Most, if not all, 3,4,5 star allies have been cheapened for higher powers! ~75% cheaper Starting out, ALL allies are cheaper to upgrade -A slight nerf to noob money drops, -5% (Reverting to a older update) -Slingshot Sam and Gunner Bob made 200% More accurate -Head Noobs no longer have the hover attribute, (its too buggy) BUGFIXES -On-screen attributes for the player now displays properly -Additional situations where Desyncing (Cannot control ur guys/blinking in and out of existence) is a issue have been fixed -Red Ninja no longer...doesn't do anything -Visual Glitches on the inventory screen fixed Preparation update 1.04 A small and half-finished update with some code stuffs for the big quest update later! NEW STUFF -NOOBIRTHS (Unfinished!) If you made it to the infinity stage, you can loop back to zone 1 with a small head start and a trophy for your amazing achievement! when you do this, your money, power, and non-unique allies (Bread stays) get sold for a higher amount of grub as of right now, it is pretty lack-luster, but it will soon cause some...crazy things to happen to your game! -5 new Noobirth trophy allies (Technically 5 star) BALANCING -Selling allies give a tad bit more money -Selling allies no longer give grub (for now) -Some lower end allies have been given 5% damage boosts BUGFIXES -If you invite someone, you can now invite them back properly -Crimson daggers shouldn't bug out anymore Hotifx 1.03 I've been doing small lil' fixes here since the last update, I thought I might as well document it Notice, servers MAY or MAY NOT include these fixes, keep that in mind if you plan to post in #reports (: BUGFIXES -Multiple game pass purchases will now display the correct visual -Chain, Chain to, and glue effects no longer apply to certain allies causing them to spaz -Attribute stacking put more in order -On contact effects have a 0.03 cooldown on them, no more crazy spams -Some UI visual tweaks -The Infinity zone (zone 39) had a few more noobs added in, and the visuals fixed up -Ninja allies should no longer bug out -Rifle Rob should no longer bug out -One major source of desync (Cannot control ur guys/blinking in and out of existence) has been addressed -Camera randomly shifting on the visit screen has been fixed With this out of the way, I'm really glad these are the kind of bugs I have to fix, means the game is in a pretty dang polished spot! The next major update I plan to include the very cool and very...challenging quests! Happy smacking! Update 1.02 First off, thank you for all the support, you all are EPICGAMERs! Oh, and hi new folks! Some new stuff coming! And a lot of fixes. NEW STUFF -6 new allies (2 5-star, 2 4-star, 2 3-star) -9 new zones -8 new noobs -New attributes TWEAKS -A handful of 3, 4, and 5 star allies have received a rough 15% more damage on them -Allies gained from any source come slightly less pre-leveled than before, -5% Level -To compensate, all noobs drop 5% more money, 10% for the x2 pass -Visiting is way better! See the damage numbers, better stability, and invites are permanent now, You don't need to re-invite your friends, they'll always have access. -Some armor-ed noobs have been weakened -Selling allies now ALSO give grub relative to their rarity -Inventory space pricing has been upped -Bread has been nerfed, sorry! -Brawler Lord's attribute has been switched to "Armor breaker"! BUGFIXES -Visits when the visitee switches zone now appears properly now -Allies attempt respawn when they fall out -Some deal's texts were fixed up -Weird grub amount displays on some of the deals was fixed -The red overlay hit affect no longer bugs out -Health bar number get pre-number crunched (1000 -> 1k) -Weird specks in the background no longer appear -The selling text should now properly reflect the amount given -Noob heads should no longer glitch out on roof -Respawning on noob death no longer provides death loot -Attribute stacking and glitching fixed -Overall more stability -Lag stuffs Update 1.01 Aw shoot here we go again. We're released! Heres the stuff I added since the last post NEW STUFF -10 new allies -Co-op smackin'/visiting -Codes -Inventory purchasing -Tutorial goodstuffs -So many fewer bugs TWEAKS -A lot Yell at me please if you find any bugs, and report them in the #reports channel for some good bud points. OH yeah, use PROBREAD as a code, that's a code since @bread daringly finished all 30 zones in testing. https://www.roblox.com/games/3349697136 Dev Notes 1.00 This is just my notes just to keep everyone up to date with where I'm going before release! Traditional patch notes will come out when the game is actually out -I've fixed ALOT of bugs Zone desyncing when reseting Attribute pictures not loading Selling allies not updating the inventory Chest loot orientation Chat name number crunching (eg: fakename1220 -> fakename1.2k) Some naming, behavior, and power of noobs -What i'm fixing up right now Extreme lag with high quantity of allies in inventory Spawning lag First tutorial zone not loading properly (Is the void) Allies auto respawn Popcorn buddies being very strong for no good reason Deals not working -Things that will be coming before release Ability to spectate/trade with other players More allies, a lot more. Your suggestions! I might not respond but I'm going ham on updating rn More loot variation